


Change of Plans

by ussgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussgallifrey/pseuds/ussgallifrey
Summary: Bucky really wants to give you a good Valentine’s day, but sometimes even the best thought plans don’t work out the way you thought they would.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Change of Plans

There was something about the girl, who made his heart thud with a continuous _home home home_, that made Bucky desperately want to get this right. 

At the admission that you’d never celebrated the holiday with a partner before, which was said nonchalantly over a shared pizza, he was absolutely determined to change that. Sure, you’d only been together seven months - give or take a few days - but there was just something about _you_ that made all the little signals in his head go off all at once and his tongue would tie up and he felt hopelessly dumbstruck at the sight of your smile like _all the time_.

He was crazy about you. That’s all.

And because of that, he wanted to do something for the 14th. Nothing overly insane, like dinner in Paris with fireworks at the Eiffel Tower. Though, if you asked, he would have no qualms about absconding a quinjet and flying you there on the spot. But that is definitely not your taste - not even close.

But you deserve flowers and chocolates and a card and probably one of those giant pink teddy bears with the heart that says _XO-XO_ that you were cooing and awwing over in CVS last week. And, God help him, he might even attempt to make dinner. 

Yeah, he’s got it bad for you.

And waking up in the same bed this morning, with the knowledge that _my place or your place?_ had finally ended at long last and that this was how he got to wake up almost every day. Well, it just about made his heart thump out of his chest and wouldn’t that be a messy cleanup?

So, he’s pleased as punch with himself when he can hear the happy little _aww_ coming from the bedroom later that morning. He’s obviously been up for hours already, attempting to throw together something edible in the kitchen while you slept away unawares.

You’re a sight to see, as he leans against the bedroom door frame. Still under the covers, but sitting up enough to smell the vase of fresh flowers on your nightstand.

“You devil,” you chide with a tired smile and a beckoning hand.

Bucky’s more than happy to thread his fingers through yours as you pull him down next to you.

“When did you do this?”

He wants to kiss you.

“Had some time,” he says instead, cupping a hand to your flushed cheek.

You hum happily, eyes fluttering closed as you lean into the simple touch. Warm lips feather-light against his palm.

“Keep it up, mister. See where it gets you.”

Bucky chuckles, leaning his weight over you as his lips ghost against your own.

“Mmm, that’s the plan,” he murmurs before dropping a kiss to your waiting lips as you tug him ever closer.

* * *

Bucky likes to think he’s pretty flexible. More of a flying by the seat of his pants type of person than a strict schedule follower. That’s why he was going to let the day kind of flow on its own natural path. Breakfast in bed, maybe more in bed. Then a shower obviously, and maybe if things were to happen in there then that would be fine because you could still get the box of chocolates and the teddy bear whenever. And lunch and dinner didn’t really have to fall on a set time either, so long as there was plenty of time left over for other activities later that night.

But even those simple plans are easily changed.

“Well, this sucks,” you announce, emerging from the bathroom with a towel around you, hair damp against your skin.

He’s already changed the sheets in hope of sparing you further embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry.”

Dropping down onto the edge of the bed, Bucky folds himself around you to massage your warm shoulders.

“No, I’m sorry,” you sigh, leaning back into his welcomed touch.

A kiss to your neck, fingers digging into the muscles of your back, “Hush. It’s not like you can control it.”

You nod slowly, head down and hands folded in your lap. He doesn’t like the change one bit. But he lets the silence stretch at your discretion. Focusing all his skill into alleviating any and all pain he can with his impromptu massage.

After a moment, you admit, “It wasn’t supposed to happen for three more days.”

He gives a little hum of acknowledgment as he works his thumbs along your spine.

“It’s bullshit, Buck.”

That gets you a kiss to your cheek.

“I know, baby.”

* * *

Leaving the comfort of the bed for only a moment to pad across the room, in your comfiest clothes and newly gifted heart-eyed taco-patterned socks, you return with an assorted box of chocolate and a small bag that had been hidden in the closet.

His heart, honest to god, wants to burst. He can’t even remember the last time someone got _him_ something for Valentine’s.

Bucky holds up the covers for you to slip back in next to him, cuddling up against the large purple teddy bear wedged in between you both.

Handing over the red gift bag with silver ribbon tassels, “You’re going to _love_ this.”

A raised eyebrow and a wary voice responds, “That sounds ominous.”

You just smile, watching him untie the ribbon.

“Oh my god,” he groans. “_Why_?”

All you can do is laugh as he pulls out the small Falcon plushie with a disgusted touch, as though the toy is actually burning him.

“I think this actually constitutes as a form of abuse.”

You can’t stop laughing, but you grab the bag from him while trying to fight back tears and pull out another stuffed animal. 

It’s a sloth.

And then he sees the heart and he just shoots you a strange look and it sends you into another round of hysterics.

Snatching it from your hands as you collapse back against the pillow with howls of laughter, Bucky stares at the large red heart that says _Damn Shawty You Fine_.

* * *

As you continue to scroll through your phone, Bucky holds out one of the chocolates for you. Opening your mouth enough to let him slide the cream-filled piece into your mouth.

You were trading off all the coconut and walnut and pecan clusters his way, and in return, he was giving you all your favorites - despite his personal tastes.

“Mmm,” you coo around the candy as you eagerly hold up your phone for him to see. “Look at this one - he’s so cute.”

Bucky stares at the curly-haired poodle wearing a heart headband.

“His name is _Cupid_. How cute is that?”

“Super cute,” he responds with absolutely no disinterest whatsoever as he tries to catch up on the last few Dodgers’ games before they were moved to California. The bastards.

You’re not even bothered by it as you scroll through the adoption app and show him a tiny dachshund with a _Free Kisses_ bandana.

“His name is Cupcake, Bucky. _Cupcake_.”

He nods, “I can see that, yeah.”

“Can you imagine if we got a dog? Oh my god, I haven’t had a dog since I was a kid. We should get a dog.”

Bucky shoves another piece of chocolate into your mouth as you laugh weakly around it, the protests dying on your lips.

* * *

It’s absolutely freezing outside, but he insisted on going out to the store instead of using one of those delivery apps you were so crazy about. It was giving you a chance to sleep anyway, so if he was out for a while, then all the better.

_\- Midol_

_\- Half-baked ice cream_

_\- Gummy bears (not sour)_

_\- A dog_

_\- Rubbing alcohol & medical tape - ur fault_

_\- We’re almost out of dish soap too_

_\- ♡_

Is what the text reads.

Pulling his hood up and his coat closer, Bucky walks down the recently snowed-over sidewalk towards the store.

And you know what, it was all going just fine. He found everything you ask for - well, _almost_ everything - and was at the register. And it was fine.

But the universe intervened and a pink poster caught his eye for the local animal shelter’s Paws and Claws event. And he got a really stupid idea in his head. Because clearly, some higher power was trying to get him to check off _everything_ on your list. 

* * *

Which is how he finds himself inside the FurEver Home animal rescue, almost forty minutes away from the apartment. Like an idiot. A lovesick idiot.

There’s an older woman behind the counter that a white cat is walking across and dangling red heart banners wrap around the back wall. Small cat condos are in the one corner with a _Kitty Haven_ sign above a room. And on the opposite side, it’s not that difficult to miss the distinct sound of several dogs barking.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” she smiles warmly.

And that’s when he realizes what he’s actually doing. 

“Uhm, yeah, I actually wanted to look at the dogs, if you - ”

She’s already moving around the counter, “Yeah, of course.”

Why did this seem like a good idea again?

“You can put that over here if you want?” she shows him a little shelf, pointing at his shopping bag.

“Oh, uh, yeah.”

What the actual fuck was he doing?

“Okay, hands to yourself. If there’s one you want to really meet, I’ll get them leashed up and everything. Was there a certain one or a breed you were interested in?”

Bucky shakes his head dumbly, “No, just wanted to look around, I guess.”

The barking is insanely louder once the soundproofed door is opened. Everything smells of wet dog and he’s actually kind of overwhelmed, unsure of where to look as she guides him down the first row of kennels.

“These guys here are some of our newer arrivals,” her voice is raised to be heard over the barking.

“Rocco here is a mixed pit, two years old. He’s better with a quieter home right now. And Jessie was brought in from the same place. Little skittish, but she’s a real sweetie.”

He looks down at the large pitbull that’s standing up on its hind legs to see him. And the nearly identical female in the kennel next to him. His heart squeezes.

“We have Cookie over here. She’s a Collie mix, about five years is what our vet estimates. Domino is our oldest pup, she’s ten, but she is so good with kids.”

The little graying dog wags her tail when he walks in front of her kennel.

Oh, this was such a bad idea. He wants to take them all. Could he take them all?

They round the corner and another row of kennels. Max, Coco, Puff, Pebbles, Sascha, Twix, and Kit all bark and wag their tails and excitedly hop up as he walks by. And he is hit by the fact that this was a really really stupid idea.

A final row of kennels.

He passes by Margo and Finn, but pauses at last before a Golden Retriever - the only dog actually laying on a bed instead of right at the door.

“This is Lottie - hi, sweetheart.”

The dog hops up and walks over to them, nuzzling her nose against the kennel as the woman stops in front of her.

“She’s three, very well behaved. Housebroken, knows your basic commands.”

The dog isn’t even looking his way, just sniffing against the door, trying to get to the woman.

“Her last owners couldn’t afford the vet bills; had to give her up. But we got you all taken care of, baby, didn’t we?”

It’s only then that the dog turns her head and Bucky realizes, “She’s blind?”

“Yes. She got SARDS and her previous family couldn’t afford the treatment and surgery.”

“Is she on medication or…?”

“No, not anymore. Antibiotics post-surgery and some pain relievers, but she’s all healed up now.”

He stares at the healed-over scars where her eyes used to be and his chest aches.

The woman seems to pause, taking in his expression. 

“Would you like me to grab a leash?”

He nods wordlessly, struck by the dog in front of him, sniffing around the edge of her kennel. 

She opens the door and the dog backs up with an excited little tail wag. With the command, she sits and the woman is able to get the purple leash attached to her collar. And then she hands it to him and oh, hey. This is happening. 

“Free to walk in here or right out on the main sidewalk. When you’re done, just bring her back over to me or one of the other volunteers. These guys are microchipped, just so you _know_.”

Oh, darn. Looks like opening all the kennels and stealing the dogs wasn’t going to work out then.

“Oh, okay,” Bucky says instead.

The woman moves on to the other kennels, before disappearing around the corner, giving him room with the dog. Bucky looks down at her waiting patiently in front of him. Slowly, he kneels down, offering out his hand.

She sniffs it, once, twice, before inching her face a little closer. 

He’s awestruck.

Hesitantly, he touches her muzzle with gentle little strokes. She leans right into it.

“Hey, sweetheart. Wow, hey, _hey_.”

Her tail thumps happily against the concrete floor.

“Yeah, you’re coming home with me, aren’t ya, baby?”

Distantly, he thinks he’s being a touch insane. But Bucky just stands up and slowly starts to walk her down the back row. Watching how Lottie stays right along his left side, her head occasionally bumping against him. When they reach the end of the row, he guides her with the leash to turn around and she does it perfectly. 

“Good girl,” he rubs a hand between her ears as she pants.

* * *

The woman doesn’t seem the least bit surprised when he meets her up front only a minute later.

He signs the adoption paper and the license registration. Gets coupons for a pet store and a vet visit. Is given several pamphlets about bringing a new dog home. And one very specific paper about blind dogs which he spends far more time reading over than the other ones.

The volunteer recommends getting a harness or collar that signals her disability to others and something called a Halo? It all just kind of keeps hitting him in waves with that underlying _what the hell did I just do?_

And then he’s standing in the middle of the icy sidewalk with his dog. His _Dog_.

Ooh, boy. That’s a crazy thought, ain’t it?

He looks down at Lottie who’s just patiently sitting on his left side, panting lightly.

“Come on, girl. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

The apartment is still dark when he walks in. Lottie remains on her leash - he’ll have to lead her around the place first. Opening the contents of the shopping bag, he grimaces as he hurries to put the very warm ice cream into the freezer.

And then he hears a tired groan from the bedroom, “That you out there, handsome?”

His breath catches as he looks down at Lottie and back at the bedroom door.

“Uh…” he stalls. “I’m not sure if I’d go _that_ far?”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” you call back playfully. “You got the goods?”

He nods with a silent laugh, unbagging the last few items as Lottie sits at his feet, sniffing the kitchen counter. Bucky pets her head affectionately. 

“Yeah, I knew a guy. He cut me a deal.”

Your laugh brings warmth to his chest, “That’s my man. I hope it was a good deal?”

There’s a rustle of sheets and then your very distinct footsteps. And then a gasp.

“I think so,” Bucky says with a shy smile.

“You didn’t,” your voice is adorably high pitched as you stare.

“I _did_.”

You continue staring with a gaped mouth.

There’s a jolt of nerves that hits him then. The realization that maybe this wasn’t actually a good idea. And, hey, maybe you should have been there to pick a dog you actually wanted. And he should have at least told you or hinted at the possibility instead of just running out and literally adopting a dog.

But then you’re crossing the room and crouching down next to Lottie.

“Hey there, pupper. Hi - _awww!_”

She leans right into your waiting arms as you rub down her sides and scratch behind her ears.

“You got a name, sweetie?”

Your eyes are glued right to her, a lovestruck look on your face.

“Lottie,” Bucky says. “But we could change it if - ”

“No,” you stare up at him with admiration. “No, I like Lottie.” And then you turn your attention back to the dog, “Yes, I do! Yes, I do. Oh, you are an angel, aren’t you? What a pretty girl!”

He loves the way you wrap yourself around the dog, emitting all your affection onto her. Not even bothered by the obvious scars on her face. Seeing a dog in need of love and giving her all you’ve got.

And then you’re standing up and squaring him with a lopsided smile.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”

Bucky tries to look offended, but he just smiles. “Yeah. But I’m your idiot.”

“Ah, ah, ah!” You chastise, a hand reaching down to rest on Lottie’s head, “_Our_ idiot.”

He can’t help but roll his eyes as you lean down and continue petting the dog.

“Yeah, I hope you’re ready for the full force of this guy’s stupidity, Lottie. He comes home looking like a mess almost weekly. Can’t even take off his boots at the door _like a normal person_.”

Bucky coughs loudly, “_Anyway_, dinner?”

You don’t even pay him a bit of attention. “And the smell. Doesn’t even take a shower after a long mission. I hope your little doggy nose can handle it or maybe we’ll just hose him down.”

“Italian?”

Fixing him with a pointed look, “Could you get anymore cliched for Valentine’s Day?”

He grumbles, feeling oddly left out now that you’ve placed all your attention on Lottie.

“Chinese?”

You smile, standing once again to press a kiss to his nose, “A man after my own heart.”

Circling his arms around your waist, he tugs you against his chest, “All it took was the promise of takeout?”

“And a dog.”

He nods, “And a dog.”

You press a kiss to his lips.

“Oh! And taco socks,” you wiggle your foot happily.

Another kiss, and then a longer one, and then a peck. He stares into your eyes, cupping your cheek with everything he has about to burst from his chest with _love love love_.

“I love you.”

Your smile is sweeter than candy as you lean into his hand, “Love you too.”

Lottie makes a little whining sound and you break away. Bucky ruffles her fur a bit, already planning a list out for all the things he would need to buy her.

Moving around him, you eye the goods on the counter - snatching the Midol up quickly.

"You got my ice cream?“

He winces, keeping his face focused on Lottie, "Uh… it might have melted?”

You gasp.

“Way to go, Bucky. Just ruin my whole day, why don’t you?”

Bucky gaps for a moment, then points at Lottie, “Look, sweetheart! I got you a dog!”

Another gasp of surprise as you move down next to him.

“Well, would you look at that! Guess I’ll just have to forgive you then, won’t I?”

Lottie thumps her tail against the floor, a smile seemingly on her face as she pants. Bucky pulls you in with one arm and kisses you soundly on the lips.

The day might not have gone as planned, but he thinks everything might have worked out the way it was supposed to after all

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my [Tumblr](https://ussgallifreyfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
